Baron Bastien Von Richter
"Bonjour mon amis!" Biography Early Life Baron Bastion Von Richter was born in a port town to a single mother running an inn off the docks. Bastien dreamed of escaping and adventuring on the seas, as passing sailors would mention of the fortunes won and lost on the trading routes connecting the rugged northern port to the luxurious and sometimes mysterious southern ports of the continent. Once a bustling tavern, The Wind of Luck had fallen on hard times as the goblins and orcs of the northern mountains raid the mines that keep the town thriving. If that wasn’t hard enough, Bastien’s mother, Mallory Von Richter, fell ill to fever, leaving Bastien to run the empty tavern alone. His mother passed away leaving him a yellow gemstone that glows faintly when a storm is nearby, a memento of his father she claimed. Early Adulthood Sneaking aboard a southbound vessel, he hid in the cargo holds of several ships before being caught in the major port city of city here. The Captain of the ship brought him to the trading fleet admiral, Lord Makato Matano, owner of a large trading company and lesser noble of the city. He took pity on young Bastien and took him in as his own, training him in the arts of swordsmanship, loyalty, respect, and business. Rise Then Fall As Bastien got older, he stood to a staggering 7’2, and emitted an intimidating presence to those who did not know him. He took control of his own ship, naming it Lion’s Pride. Bastien took on the surname Matano during this time and proudly flew the family flag off his ship as he guided the trading ships to various ports. In this time, he became close allies with the first officer on the ship: Umeris, who was a wood elf Paladin (LN->LE). They fought side by side against pirate ruffians and sea creatures. This was until Bastien was charged with smuggling weapons to orc raiders, which was quickly disproved as Umeris was the culprit attempting to arm the local orc clans under orders from an evil unnamed deity. Umeris was tried and convicted. The shock of the incident and the wavering of his values, caused Bastien to take leave of his duties to the clan and head out into the world to fulfill his destiny and redeem the bit of lost honor to the clan by finding the ancient sword Kagu-tsuchi: a clan sword lost in a great naval battle. The Lock & Key One of the first factions Bastien had the pleasure of interacting with, The Lock and Key have saved Bastien too many times to count. He has pledged his service to them in hopes of hearing word of Kagu-tsuchi and even helps train new initiates. Matano Clan An old clan controlling a large junk of trade routes throughout the eastern coast of the continent. A noble clan of warriors, paladins, clerics, and businessmen. Their sigil is a golden lion’s head on a field of crimson, showing their honor and pride but ferocity in combat. Each commander runs their operation out of a Atakebune, more of a floating fortress rather than warship. Personality As an Aasimar, Bastien is very charismatic, charming, and attractive fellow, chirping up in random situations, never taking life too seriously. But in combat exudes an intimidating presence, causing fear and panic among his enemies, perhaps caused by his angelic lineage. Personal Goal: Leadership. You will win a great battle that bards will sing about, and in so doing, you will become an example to inspire others. Symbol: A lion, emblematic of your nobility in peace and your ferocity in combat Nemesis: Umeris, a wood elf rogue who attempted to frame Bastien Temptation: Fury. When your anger is roused, you have trouble thinking straight, and you fear you might do something you’ll regret. A paladin who takes this oath has the tenets of conquest seared on the upper arm. Douse the Flame of Hope. It is not enough to merely defeat an enemy in battle. Your victory must be so overwhelming that your enemies' will to fight is shattered forever. A blade can end a life. Fear can end an empire. Rule with an Iron Fist. Once you have conquered, tolerate no dissent. Your word is law. Those who obey it shall be favored. Those who defy it shall be punished as an example to all who might follow. Strength Above All. You shall rule until a stronger one arises. Then you must grow mightier and meet the challenge, or fall to your own ruin. Attribute Scores Strength: 18 (+4) Dexterity: 10 (+0) Constitution: 12 (+1) Intelligence: 8 (-1) Wisdom: 10 (+0) Charisma: 18 (+4) Unique Equipment Sigmund Freud: A +1 Magical Steel Shield, shaped into a Lion's head, the crest of his adopted family Löwenhammer: A katana, custom made by one of the Matano family swordsmiths Das Junge: a tanto or dagger for personal matters